


Endorphins.

by sushichan



Series: ongnielwink [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, all the members appear briefly - Freeform, mostly ongwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichan/pseuds/sushichan
Summary: “Hyung-“Seongwoo groans. “No.”“What? If you’re expecting a ‘Seongwoo, Daddy,’ I will fucking end you.”Seongwoo grins. “You already kinda said it anyway.”





	Endorphins.

 

It’s been _hours_.

Jihoon rolls off the couch before planting his face on his textbook on the floor. The equations aren’t solving themselves, but just staring at them for hours on end isn’t helping either. At one point, the betas blended into the gammas and drifted off into the suffocating living room air.

"You know you'll be more productive if your brain gets a rush, right?" Seongwoo suggests casually while watching Jihoon’s breakdown from the kitchen counter.

All he gets is a muffled response from Jihoon’s faceful of textbook.

“Okay, if you say so,“ Seongwoo hums, before turning away, presumably to prepare something to eat.

Jihoon musters all the energy he has left to lift his face off the book. “What are you implying?” he asks weakly. He knows Seongwoo is onto something.

“I’m saying, maybe you need a break.” Seongwoo gives up on looking for anything edible in their dorm kitchen and approaches Jihoon with a winning smile. He sits on the floor in front of him. In any other circumstance, he would have caught the gleam in Seongwoo’s eyes and known what he was thinking right away. But as overwhelmed as he is, Jihoon can only tilt his head to the side in askance.

“Explain in five seconds before I marry my textbook and sleep on it forever.”

Seongwoo sighs. “You look so cute like that, babe.”

“Three-“ Jihoon counts.

“That was _quick_ -“

“Two.”

“Wait!”

“One.”

“Maybe you’d feel better if we had sex- ow!” Seongwoo is cut off as Jihoon karate chops the back of his neck.

“What was that for!?”

Jihoon narrows his eyes, considering. “Daniel isn’t around.”

“We don’t need Daniel to have sex,” Seongwoo points out helpfully.

“Won’t he get mad?”

Seongwoo smirks. “Two points. I’ve never seen Daniel get mad but if he does, it’ll be hot. Also, trying to finish before he comes back sounds like a challenge and also ups the hot factor. Basically, it’s a win-win situation.”

“Oh and you’ll get the brain rush for studying!” Seongwoo says, the final nail in Jihoon’s coffin.

“For my endorphins…” Jihoon mutters. His eyes are closed but Seongwoo knows he’s already won.

“Sigh… I hate when you’re right.”

“You just said ‘sigh’ in a verbal conversation instead of actually sighing.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Christ, Seongwoo-“ Jihoon says exasperatedly, already getting off the floor and into Seongwoo’s lap.

He places both hands on Seongwoo’s shoulders and kisses him a little sloppily – or at least as sloppily as Jihoon can, which isn’t that sloppy at all, in Seongwoo’s opinion. It’s nice.

Seongwoo is delighted. He actually fucking _talked_ Jihoon into sex. Without Daniel.

“Shut up, I know what you’re thinking.” Jihoon says, rolling his eyes. His weight on Seongwoo’s thighs is welcome, as is the material of his soft, warm sweater bunching under Seongwoo’s hands.

“Just let me celebrate this victory-“ he says, his mouth going down to Jihoon’s neck.

He sucks on it, savoring the soft, warm taste of Jihoon’s skin.

“Daniel will-“

“Fuck Daniel-“ he almost growls, before sucking particularly hard on the hollow of Jihoon’s collarbone.

Jihoon moans, his protests dying at the tip of his tongue.

Seongwoo lets his mouth explore the expanse of Jihoon’s lightly tanned neck, leaving a trail of reddening marks in his wake.

“You’re beautiful, you know that right?” Seongwoo whispers, taking a break to admire his handiwork.

Jihoon looks _stunning_ with his lips raw and bitten, and his sweater slipping off one shoulder to reveal more honeyed skin – free real estate for Seongwoo’s lips.

He doesn’t waste a moment delivering a smattering kisses to his exposed shoulder.

“Hyung-“

Seongwoo groans. “No.”

“What? If you’re expecting a ‘Seongwoo, Daddy,’ I will fucking end you.”

Seongwoo grins. “You already kinda said it anyway.”

Jihoon beats his fists against Seongwoo’s back. “Shut up and fuck me already!”

Seongwoo smirks infuriatingly again. “My pleasure.”

He finally lifts the sweater off Jihoon, hands lingering on Jihoon’s flat stomach. Where Daniel is all hard, solid abs, Jihoon is all smooth, tanned skin. Seongwoo can’t help but to kiss the skin there, too. He can’t help but think of how _lucky_ he is, having two contrastingly beautiful men in his life.

He traces the skin around Jihoon’s navel with his tongue and hears a stream of profanity directed at him. He smiles and brings his lips lower, teasing at the waistband of Jihoon’s shorts. Seongwoo brings up a hand to palm the already noticeable bulge.

Jihoon hisses.

“Like that?” he teases lightly, but his throat gets caught at the end.

Jihoon glares down at him and Seongwoo feels a shiver down his spine. Because that’s not the cute Jihoon of seconds ago, but the feared “dorm Jihoon”, which coincidentally, rhymes with “dom Jihoon.”

“Yeah, keep doing that,” he says, voice low, and Seongwoo has no choice but to obey.

He palms Jihoon through his shorts again, feeling him grow even more, before pulling down his shorts and his briefs, looking up at him for approval. Jihoon nods and kicks off his shorts.

“You too,” he says, and again Seongwoo is compelled to follow. He takes off his shirt in one fluid motion and flings his pants somewhere behind the couch.

“Daniel is so finding out,” Seongwoo comments.

“You’re worried about him _now_?” Jihoon asks in disbelief. He pats the space beside him on the couch, and Seongwoo plops down on it.

“To be fair, I didn’t actually think you’d agree to this-“ he’s cut off when Jihoon climbs on top of him again, legs straddling either side of his hips.

“And why is that?” he asks, looking down at Seongwoo in genuine confusion.

“I don’t know, how do I put this. I feel like-“

“Like _what_?”

“I feel like you prefer Daniel more than me – like he’s the main course and I’m just a side dish that you could-“

“Shut. Up.” Jihoon says, cutting him off with a kiss. “Let me tell you something that you’ll never hear from me again. But it has to be said.”

“If you hadn’t noticed, _hyung_ , you’re fucking pretty too.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widen and his mouth opens comically. Jihoon looks at him resolutely, not breaking eye contact.

“And it’s not just that. You’re funny and witty and wonderful. You’re the mood maker of our friend group; you bring spice to our relationship. You’re the one who makes us laugh on mornings that we don’t want to get up and you’re the one I love bickering with because it’s _fun_ and makes me happy. Have you seen yourself smile? Also, hyung, you’re fucking sexy. I will kill anyone who tells you or makes you think otherwise.”

Jihoon coughs, self-conscious. Seongwoo grins up at him.

“Jihoon!” he crushes him into a hug.

“You are important and you are _loved_. So shut up,” he finishes, looking into his eyes before kissing him again, deeply this time. Seongwoo can’t help it. He smiles.

“I love you, Jihoon.”

Jihoon swallows. “I hate you. But also I love you. Now fuck me before Daniel comes home.”

He lies face-down down on the couch, and Seongwoo hovers over him. He tries to stop himself, because even if he knows Jihoon meant what he said, he’s still a little scared of him. But some things just can’t be helped, so Seongwoo goes ahead and slaps Jihoon’s ass. Lightly. But it bounces, and Seongwoo does it again, marveling at how smooth and pretty his cheeks are.

“Hyung, I said what I said, but I won’t hesitate to kill you, you know.”

Seongwoo laughs nervously. “Sorry!”

“Uhhh, I’ll just get, stuff,” he says, dashing back to their bedroom for the lube and condom.

He’s back in record time and continues where he left off earlier, coating his fingers in lube. He feels lighter. Like a weight he didn’t know he was carrying has been lifted off him.

He spreads Jihoon’s cheeks apart with one hand while tentatively using his other fingers to stroke him. Jihoon hums in satisfaction.

“I’m putting one in,” he warns, before plunging a finger inside Jihoon. He hisses, so Seongwoo moves his finger carefully, letting him get accustomed to it.

He places another finger inside, and this time Jihoon just moans in response. He stretches him wide, before plunging his fingers down to the knuckle.

“Ong _fucking Seongwoo,_ “ he yells in surprise.

“Want me to stop?”

Jihoon breathes. “No, keep going.”

Seongwoo moves his fingers out before promptly plunging them in again, prompting another string of moans and curses from Jihoon. He does this until Jihoon loosens up, and he’s moaning more instead of whimpering.

He curls his fingers.

Jihoon gasps, stomach lifting slightly off the couch.

He slaps Jihoon’s ass with his other hand again, and this time, he doesn’t complain.

Seongwoo works on his own cock too, palming himself. It doesn’t take him long to get ready. He’s needy and twitchy, responsive to every moan and soft grunt coming out of Jihoon’s mouth.

He removes his fingers carefully and puts the condom on quickly, before teasing Jihoon’s hole with the tip of his cock.

“Ong Seongwoo, I swear to god –“

“What happened to _hyung_?”

“You-“

Seongwoo thrusts forward and Jihoon lets out a long moan.

He reaches for Jihoon’s cock and pumps him at the same time he’s thrusting into him. Jihoon doesn’t usually make a lot of noise, but he does now, mixing Seongwoo’s name with grunts and heavy breaths.

Seongwoo thinks of Jihoon’s speech earlier, and everything suddenly clicks into place. He’s not the outsider in this relationship. No one is.

He’s Jihoon’s, and Jihoon and Daniel are his. And Daniel and Jihoon -

“Seongwoo, daddy-“ Jihoon mutters finally into the pillows as he spurts against Seongwoo’s fingers.

Seongwoo blushes. “W-what?”

It registers and Seongwoo comes too, shock mingling with euphoria.

He slams back into Jihoon with renewed strength, riding off both their orgasms.

His hips stutter eventually and he feels Jihoon’s shudders against him.

Daddy. Jihoon called him daddy.

 

 

 

“They had sex without me! Can you believe it?” Daniel repeats for the fifth time since dinner, to no one in particular. All eleven of them are gathered in the living room for movie night, but no one responds to Daniel.

“He called me da-“ Seongwoo chokes after a swiftly delivered punch to his knee. Thankfully, no one noticed.

“Daniel, we said we’re sorry,” Jihoon says.

“No! At least Ori would never betray me like this!”

“You’re bringing Ori into this?” Seongwoo asks incredulously.

“Yes! She’s a good friend and would never betray me like this!“

“Popcorn!” Daehwi yells as Minhyun and Jaehwan appear with several bowls of microwave popcorn.

“Wait a minute-“ Jinyoung gasps comically. He’s white as a sheet. “Didn’t they just do it on _this_ couch?”

There’s a commotion as everyone except Seongwoo, Jihoon, and Daniel, scramble off the sofa.

Seongwoo rolls his eyes. “Y’all acting allergic to come when I know for a fact –“

“Seongwoo, it’s not hygienic,” Minhyun informs him.

“Uh, he’s right, mister.“ Jaehwan adds.

“You’re one to talk!” Sungwoon accuses.

“Maybe we should just move movie night,” Guanlin suggests.

“But we’re going to watch Godzilla 3!” Woojin whines.

“Maybe we should talk about Daniel’s issues,” Jisung suggests gently.

Daehwi groans. “We don’t wanna hear about hyungs’ sex life.”

“Yeah, we just want to watch Godzilla,” Jinyoung says.

They look back at the three, to where Jihoon and Seongwoo have snuggled up to Daniel on the couch during the conversation.

There’s a beat of silence.

“I don’t think there’s an issue to discuss,” Guanlin whispers.

“My place?” Sungwoon whispers back.

“Your place,” Jisung confirms.

They leave the three, shutting the door carefully behind them.

 

“Just so you know, you’ll have to make it up to me,” Daniel announces to his boyfriends, arms crossed.

“No problem!” Seongwoo says, already kneeling in front of Daniel.

“You know, I never got to fucking study,” Jihoon says, pouting. He doesn’t make a move towards his textbook, still abandoned on the coffee table. Instead, he rubs his head against Daniel’s shoulder and kisses his jaw lightly.

“We love you, Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> like jihoon, i just need to study. but my brain went on a trip so i decided to go along and try to overcome the writer's block. please tell me if this was at least readable.


End file.
